With Love, from Iceland
With love, from Iceland is the image song of the character Iceland. It is sung by Ayumu Asakura in the voice of Iceland, and Masaya Onosaka in the voice of Mr. Puffin. Lyrics Kanji= アイスランド: 「何、期待してんの？」 アイスランド 超寒いっておもってるでしょ？ キミが想ってるほどじゃない それより　いいとこ　たくさんある 夏は白夜　冬はオーロラ 治安のよさはトップクラス ご飯だって美味しい　近くのあの国とは違ってね ツノメドリ: おうおう！（氷「えっ・・・ちょっと…」）　一番大事なこと忘れてねぇかぁ？（氷「やめてよ…」） マスコット的！超可愛すぎ！海のピエロ！　俺パ・フィ・ン！ チドリ目　ウミスズメ科　ツノメドリ属 何がすげぇって　ペンギンに似てるとか言われるけど こちとら　空飛んじゃうんだゼェエ！ さぁ　カップルになろうぜ！ アイスランド: 「皆、嫌がってるよ？」 ツノメドリ: 「んなこたぁ　ねぇだろ～」 両方: 一緒に飲もう　ブレニヴィン (ツノメドリ: 「ブラックデス」) 一緒に入ろう　ブルーラグーン　(アイスランド: 「何、期待してんの？」) アイスランド: 火山と氷河と温泉の国 両方: Velkominn!（ｳｪﾙｶﾐﾝ）　アイスランド アイスランド: 「大きな大陸から離れてたせいもあってか アイスランド語は一千年を超えて変わらないんだよね・・」 ツノメドリ: 「そいえばおめぇの先祖調べたら、 あのすげぇなまってるやつと兄弟だったんだよな！」 アイスランド: 「やめて。僕はもっとこう・・・伝説の原住民の子孫とかがよかった」 ツノメドリ: 「ハハ　そうは言ってもおめぇ達よく似てるぜ。　ｺﾞﾙｧｱｱ」 アイスランド: アイスランドが載っている 観光ガイド　もっと増やして 君が知らない大きな地球 たくさん　見せて　あげたいのに シンクヴェトリル　地球の割れ目 黄金の滝　グトルフォス ストロックルの　間欠泉　マグマが呼吸する ツノメドリ: おうおう　やっぱり任してらんねぇ～なぁ～？　　(アイスランド: 「・・・何？」）) 赤いリボンが　超可愛すぎ！出番寄こせ　俺　パ・フィ・ン　　パ・フィ・ン ぬいぐるみ　マグネットにもなってる　お土産にどうぞー!!! 小さな修道士とか言われてるけど こちらとら　天然記念物なんだゼェエエ！ 海だって泳いじゃうし　魚獲るﾝだって超！超巧いﾝだぜ モノトーンのボディも鮮やかなくちばしがしゃれおっつう！ さぁ　コロニー作ろうぜ！ (アイスランド: 「絶対イヤ。」) 両方: 一緒に食べよう　リコリス (アイスランド: 「ボーリボーリボーリ」) 一緒に回ろう　ゴールデンサークル　(アイスランド: 「僕、案内する。」）) 両方: 火山と氷河と温泉の国　Velkominn!（ｳｪﾙｶﾐﾝ） アイスランド Velkominn！　　アイスランド Lalalalalallalala..... アイスランド: 「僕、今まで自分で不思議とも思ってなかったんだけど、 世界の人たちには名前の他に苗字って言うのがあるらしい・・・」 ツノメドリ: 「おうおう　『かわいい』パフィン　みたいな感じか？」 アイスランド: 「違うと思う・・・」 ツノメドリ: 「おう　じゃあ　『抱きたい鳥』パフィン　か？」 アイスランド: 「違う。煩い。黙って。」 ツノメドリ: 「じゃぁ・・・　『今度デートしようぜぇ！』パフィン　だな？」 アイスランド: 「あー・・・　なんかもう色々違う・・・ はぁ…　腰とか指とか痛いし ん？　あれ　ちょっと人、増えてきた？」 ツノメドリ: 「んあー！俺が超かわいいからに決まってんだろ！な？」 アイスランド: 「同意求めないで。なんて言うか・・・・ プロイセンの肩にのってるのの方が・・・・」 ツノメドリ: 「んだとぉ！？ おめぇはー素直じゃねーなー！俺の方が100兆倍可愛いだろうがコラァ！」 アイスランド: 「そう・・・？ でも、観光客増えた・・・らっきー♪」 Lalalalalalalala..... |-| Romaji= Aisurando: "Nani, kitai shite n no?" AISURANDO Chou samui tte omotteru desho? Kimi ga omotteru hodo janai Sore yori ii toko takusan aru Natsu wa byakuya fuyu wa OURORA Chian no yo-sa wa TOPPUKURASU Gohan datte oishii chikaku no ano kuni to wa chigatte ne Tsunomedori: Oh oh! (Aisurando: "Eh, chotto") Ichiban daijina koto wasurete nee kaa? (Aisurando: "Yamete yo...") MASUKOTTO-teki! Chou kawai sugi! Umi no PIERO! Ore PAFIN! CHIDORI moku UMISUZUME ka TSUNOMEDORI zoku Nani ga sugeette PENGIN ni niteru toka iwareru kedo kochitora Sora tonjaunda zeee! Saa, KAAPPURU ni narou ze! Aisurando: "Hora, iyagatteru yo." Tsunomedori: "N nakotaa, needaro~" Ryōhō: Issho ni nomou BURENIVUIN (Puffin: BURAKKUDEESU) Issho ni hairou BURUURAGUUN (Iceland: "Nani, kitai shite n no?") Aisurando: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni Ryōhō: Velkominn! AISURANDO Aisurando: "Ookina tairiku kara hanare teta sei mo atte ka, AISURANDO-go wa issen-nen wo koete kawaranai nda yo ne..." Tsunomedori: "So ieba omae no senzo shirabetara, Ano sugee namatteru yatsuto kyoudai dattananda-!" Aisurando: "Yamete. Boku wa motto kou densetsu no genjuumin no shison toka-" Tsunomedori: "Haha, demo omae-tachi yoku ni teru zeee. GORUAAAA!!" Aisurando: AISURANDO ga notte iru Kankou GAIDO motto fuyashite Kimi ga shiranai ookina chikyuu Takusan misete agetainoni SHINKUVUETORIRU chikyuu no wareme Ougon no taki GUTORUFOSU SUTOROKKURU no kanketsusen MAGUMA ga kokyuu suru Tsunomedori: Oh oh, yappari makashi teran nee naa? (Aisurando: "Nani?") Akai RIBON ga chou kawai sugi! Deban wo yokose ore PAFIN PAFIN Nuigurumi MAGUNETTO ni mo natteru omiyage ni douzo! Chiisana shuudou-shi toka iwa rerukedo Kochitora ten'nen kinen butsu nanda ze~eee! Umi datte oyoija ushi sakana toru n datte chou! Chou! Umai nda ze MONOTŌN no BADI ni azayakana kuchibashi ga shyareottsuu! Saa, KORONII tsukurou ze! (Aisurando: "Zettai iya") Ryōhō: Issho ni tabeyou RIKORISU Issho ni mawarou GOURUDENSAAKURU (Aisurando: "Boku, an'nai suru.") Aisurando: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni Ryōhō: Velkominn! AISURANDO Velkominn! AISURANDO Lalalalalalalala..... Aisurando: "Boku, ima made jibun de fushigi to mo omotte inakatta ndakedo, Sekai no hito-tachi ni wa namae no hoka ni myouji tteyuu no ga arurashii" Tsunomedori: "Oh oh! 'Kawaii PAFIN' mitaina kanji ka?" Aisurando: "Chigau to omou..." Tsunomedori: "Oh, jaa... 'Dakitai tori PAFIN' ka?" Aisurando: "Chigau. Urusai. Damatte." Tsunomedori: "Jaa... 'Kondo DEETO shiyou zee PAFIN' dana?" Aisurando: "Aa... Nanka mou iroiro chigau... Haa... Koshi toka yubi toka itaishi N? Are? Chotto hito fuete kita?" Tsunomedori: "Aa-Ore ga chou kawaii kara ni kimattendaro! Na?" Aisurando: "Doui motomenaide. Nante iu ka... PUROISEN no kata ni notteruno no hou ga..." Tsunomedori: "Ndaatoooraaa! Sunao janee naa?! Ore no hou ga hyaku chou-bai kawaii darou ga koraa!" Aisurando: "Sou...? Demo, kankou kyaku fueta ... Rakki~♪" Lalalalalalalala... |-| English= Iceland: What, were you expecting something? IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIceland! Youuuuuuuuuuuu must be thinking it's pretty cold, right? It's not as cold as you think it is! There's so many good things waiting in Iceland! The midnight sun in summer, the aurora shining in winter. Our public order is of the highest class! Our food and cooking is delicious! Much different than that other country nearby! Puffin: Hey, hey! (Iceland: Hey, wait...) Aren't you forgettin' da most important thing! (Iceland: Stop it...) Puffin: I'm the mascot! Too cute to be true! The ocean pierrot! They call me Puffin! Order: Chahradriiformes! Family: Alcidae! Genus: Fracterula! What's special about me? They say I look like a penguin, but what they can't do is freakin' fly in the sky! Now, let's be a couple! Iceland: Everyone's hating you, you know? Puffin: Like hell they are! Both: Let's chug down some awesome Brennivín!Icelandic alcohol (Puffin: Black Death!Another name for Brennivín) Let's take a dip into the Blue Lagoon! (Iceland: What, were you expecting something?) Iceland: The country of volcanoes, icebergs, and hot springs await! Both: VelkominnWelcome to Iceland! Iceland: The Icelandic language hasn't changed much in almost a century. I wonder if it's because we're separated from any continents. Puffin: Speaking of history, if you examine yer ancestors, You're blood bros with that really snarky guy! Iceland: Stop it. I would've preferred if I was a descendant of a legendary tribe of native people. Puffin: Ha ha, you say that but you two look alike, ya know! *smack* PUNKKKK! Iceland: Iceland is waiting for you! We'll open up more sightseeing tours! I want to show you more and more of this giant, unknown Earth we live in. Þingvellir's Silfra fissure. The golden falls, Gulfoss. The Strokkur geyser gets its heat from the magma. Puffin: Man, man, I knew I shouldn't 'ave left this to ya! (Iceland: What?) Puffin: This red ribbon is way too freakin' adorable! Gimme your sing time now! I am Puffin! Puffin! My stuffed toy can also become a magnet! The perfect gift for all ages! They may call me a small fry and all that, but I'm a protected species, baby! I can swim in the ocean and when it comes to fishing, I am super frakin' awesome! Even my monotone body and brilliant beak is pimpin'! Now, let's make a colony! (Iceland: That is never happening.) Both: Let's chow down on some great licorice! Let's look and go around the Golden Circle! (Iceland: I'll guide you around.) Iceland: The country of volcanoes, icebergs, and hot springs await! Both: Velkominn to Iceland! Velkominn to Iceland! Lalala... Iceland: I've never really thought of it as strange before, but it seems that most of the other countries have a surname or title attached to their name. Puffin: Oh oh, you mean somethin' like, "Adorable Puffin"? Iceland: I think it's different than that. Puffin: Oh! Then is it somethin' like, "I wanna hug Dee Puffin? Iceland: No. You're annoying. Shut up. Puffin: Now I got it! It's "Ivan to go on a date with that Puffin!", right? Iceland: That's wrong in so many ways. Haa... My back and fingers hurt... Hmm? Oh. It looks like there's a few more people visiting! Puffin: See? They obviously came because of my super adorableness! Right? Iceland: Don't expect an agreement from me. Let's see... I guess this is probably because of Prussia's help. Puffin: What the hell!? You need to learn how to admit when people are right! I'm 100 trillion times more cuter than that dude, ya punK! Iceland: Really? Still, I have more tour customers now. Lucky~! Lalala... Album This song was released on January 26, 2011, on the DVD which came with the Paint It, White movie, Hetalia: Axis Powers Paint it, White Limited Edition DVD. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media